The fairytale detective
by April July May
Summary: Bibiana Francis gets fired on a party by her boss James. 6 months later she opens her own detective bureau. But when her best friend Cinders becomes sick everything changes. Will Bibiana find out what is happening? (In progress also there will be more parts of Bibiana's adventures)
1. Prologue

Prologue,

She walked in her too tight black dress into the room. Her heels clicked and she looked like a cat with her smokey eyes make-up. Her purple lips turned into a smile when she saw her friend Cinders. "How are you darling?" Her bald friend asked. "I'm fine! You look lovely tonight! How is your case going?" Cinders giggled. "I've found the stalker of that little girl…It was a pervert." She waved her perfectly manicured hand. "Bibiana Francis!" They both looked up and saw their boss coming their way. "What did I do this time?" "Don't worry Bibi I'm here" Cinders winked. He looked down at them and his eyes spit fire. "Did you really hit that guy?" He put his arms over each other. "Which guy James?" Bibi asked. "Your only lead to that dreadful gang? Does that ring a bell?" For a moment Bibi and Cinders switched a glance. "Of course she didn't! Why would she hit him?" But James ignored her attempts. "Yes I hit him… It was self defense!" His brows frowned. "You're fired!" He walked away and grabbed a glass of champagne. "Oh my god…did this just happened?" Cinders asked. Bibi didn't know what to say…She blinked her eyes…She was fired…

His eyes stared at the young girl….This was what he was ordered to. Her red hood danced around her pretty dress. He had to strike while she was singing! This was his only chance! He jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her arm. She screamed and threw her basket away. "Well done wolf!" Two goons came out of nowhere and lifted the unconscious girl. "This is our beginning!" He heard a voice in his head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

A bad begin,

Bibi put on some red lipstick. Her black cocktail dress made her face look flawless. Her almond formed eyes were covered under a winged, black eyeliner. "Bibi are you ready yet?" Cinders called from her bedroom. "Already! I just have to fix my hair!" She called back. She grabbed the brush and let her bleached locks fall over her shoulders. It was Cinders idea to make her blonde but it failed miserably. In other words: She disliked it a lot and her friend loved it. Her natural color was light brown. "You really should braid your hair." Cinders grabbed Bibi's long locks that reached just above her butt and started to braid it. "Why don't you just cut it?" She asked. "Because my grandmother would've killed me if I did." They giggled. Bibi's grandmother was a strange lady. She always talked about magic and that long hair always had healing powers.

"As you can see it's not very big…but for a starting business it would be perfect!" The young man showed the small office. Bibi looked around. It was actually perfect for her! She would start her own detective bureau and nobody could stop her. "And what is the problem with this office?" She asked while looking outside. "What do you mean?" She turned around and smiled. "You are not going to tell me that an office space this cheap isn't wanted." He touched his tie as if he was getting hot. "It's just not that wanted..." He tried. "I think you are lying! What is wrong with this place?" She pointed at him and narrowed her eyes. He looked at the nail covered in black nail polish. "Okay, okay! People died in this place…it belonged to a former drugs gang." He swallowed when she hid her hands in her pockets. "Was it that difficult?" She winked. He tried to smile. "I'll take it!"

Cinders painted the walls in a pastel blue. "I love this color!" Bibi clapped enthusiastically. Her friend climbed down the ladder and took a sip of her bottled water. "So do you have the curtains?" She asked. "Yes, midnight blue as you ordered!" Bibi showed the small curtains she bought of the fabric market. "Oh those will do, I just finished the walls, when does your desk come?" She took another sip of her water. "I believe tomorrow, honey, are you okay?" Cinders looked a bit feverish and her cheeks were red. "Yeah I'm fine." She looked at the curtains again. "Well you say that now, but earlier you looked better…"Bibi claimed. "Maybe it's the smell of the paint I don't know…When I'm home I'll take a bath!" Her brown eyes looked tired. "Then we go home." Bibi showed the car keys and pulled her friend with her.

The curtains lay on the ground and shimmered for a moment.

The next day Bibi sat behind her desk. Waiting for her first clients. Cinders was sick at home so she was all alone on her first day. The clock ticked as she waited.

After hours waiting she jumped up and walked to the window. "C'mon guys! I need you!" She grabbed her small leather jacket, locked the door behind her and walked out of the building. If the clients didn't want to come she could buy a frappucino, right?! "Bibiana Francis?" She looked up from her phone. The queue was long and she had to wait at least 5 more minutes before she could order. "Bibiana?" She looked behind her: James. "James?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes! How are you?" He looked awful and feverish too! His handsome Asian looks were nowhere to be found anymore. "Ehm….I'm fine…Better than you I guess?" "Why would you say that?" He asked and put off his jacket. "Maybe because you are sweating?" She adjusted her own jacket and gave her order to the girl behind the coffee bar. "No whipped cream, got it! that'll be 4 dollar please." Bibi paid her and waited for her drink. "Is it really that bad?" James stood next to her and paid the girl. "Yes James…" Bibi rolled her eyes. "Yeah it just happened yesterday…" She looked up and thanked the girl for her drink. "What do you mean?" They walked to a seat in a corner. "I don't know it just happened I feel feverish and tired…" She frowned. "Cinders became sick yesterday too." He shrugged. "I don't know…the doctors couldn't find it either…But aside this how are you? I mean it's been 6 months now since …I...yeah...Ahum…fired you…" He tried to bring it as nicely as possibly. "Great actually! I have my own office now!" Her green eyes studied his reaction. "Your own office?" He gasped. "Yeah I'm actually thankful for you to fire me! Now I know how freedom tastes like! But I have to go…Duty calls!" She winked and walked away, furious, leaving James coughing behind.

She unlocked the door of her office and immediately she was on her guard. The only window of the small space was open and the curtains waved with the wind. Bibi felt a small shiver down her spine when she entered her office. "There you are! Detective Francis right?" She turned around and saw an old lady standing behind the closing door. "Bibiana or Bibi is fine." Bibi shaked hands with the lady. She wore a long dress in a green color with small flowers. Her glasses almost fell of her nose and her grey curls reached just over her ears. "What an odd name you have." The woman started. "Yeah my grandmother gave me that name it was Bibiana or Rapunzel." Bibi rolled her eyes and put her frappucino on her desk. The woman giggled. "Where can I help you with?" "My granddaughter disappeared 6 months ago and nobody can find her….not even the authorities…I'm so worried…she is the only one I have…." Bibi frowned. "So does your granddaughter have enemies? Or maybe crazy ex-boyfriends?" She started. "Ex-boyfriends? No she doesn't really have friends or whatsoever…She was mostly with me or with her mother…but you see, her mother passed away several months ago but she doesn't know!" The woman started to cry. "I understand you completely, where was the last place you have seen her?" The woman took a seat on the desk. "I don't know she went into the woods and never came back…" Bibi put her finger against her chin. Woods, granddaughter no enemies or exes…this was going to be difficult. "What is her name? How old is she?" "She is 14 and her name is Suzy…She always wears her red hood and she loves to sing…please find her…" Bibi turned around for a second to think. When she turned back, the woman had disappeared. On her desk was a picture of a 14 year old girl with two braids and a red hood. "She looks just like red riding hood…now we have to find her big bad wolf…" Bibi muttered.

Cinders lay on her bed, sweating. Bibi had just brought her chicken soup and some water. "Cinders I think we have to go to the hospital…" Her friend helped her stand up. "I don't think the hospital can do a lot…" She muttered. "Well we'll see about that when we get there!" With enough effort she got Cinders down and pushed her in the front seat of her small fiat 500 car. "Really Bibi I'm fine….I am just tired…" Bibi ignored her bald friend and started to drive. "Seriously you have been this sick for 2 days already…I'm not going to wait any longer."

When they arrived at the hospital they saw James being brought in too. "James?" Cinders asked. "Yes he was feeling sick too…it started the same day…" Bibi muttered and put her friend in a wheelchair. A doctor helped them immediately and Cinders was put under surveillance. "It's so odd, she is the fourth patient today with the same symptoms." The doctor said. "What do you mean?" Bibi asked. "Well we have her now and an older woman and two guys." She narrowed her eyes. "Is there a James Never between them?" "I can't tell you more that's private…" "I'm a detective! Do I have to show my badge or what?" He sighed. He knew she wouldn't let go. "Yes James Never is on chamber 3 in the same hallway as your friend." He pointed the way and walked away as fast as he can. Bibi opened the door of James's room and looked at him. His eyes were rolling and he screamed. His skin looked like it was burning up and his right hand was black. "James?" She tried and shuffled towards him. "James what is happening? Do I have to call the doctor?" He didn't answer.

What was happening? Bibi walked outside the room and heard Cinders screaming too. She ran towards her and the room changed in a midnight blue. She held her breath and closed her eyes.


End file.
